Tales of The Past: The Forgotten
by Enigmic Jack
Summary: While living his new life, Genis encounters a serious problem, and goes to upper ground to resolve it. But when he meets old friends, sparks fly, and Genis finds himself in a bigger mess. In the end, he has to make a choice that will make or break him.


Ahem...Hello everyone!

It has been a long time (from my own knowledge), and here I post a story that it named after my first fan fiction. It's basically a rewrite, told in third person. So, without further ado, I introduce to you, Lloyd Irving!

Genis: But he's not even in this chapter.

EJ: Where's Lloyd?

Genis: He went off with Colette to do his exsphere journey,

EJ: But the story takes place like five years _after_ the world regeneration. It doesn't take five years to collect expheres from around the world, especially if you have Rare Birds.

Genis: But with the squeal going on, it took them months to figure out where they left off.

EJ: So when will they be back?

Genis: They'll be here. But just in case, use some stunt doubles.

EJ: This is a fan fiction. We don't have-

Stunt Doubles: Ahem. We're right here, you know.

EJ: *Black Squiggly* Just do the disclaimer and get the chapter over with.

Genis: Enigmic Jack does not own TOS or it's characters.

-

**Chapter One: The Exsphere**

-

Digging was a deadly game. Should a cavern be hollowed out too small, the task of building a tunnel would be difficult indeed. Building the cavern too big would annex the chances of a potential cave-in. Either way, a simple mistake could easily cost a miner his life, and more likely, his job. Still, such a dull game of death was always taken lightly, because usually, the size of men were just the right size.

However, this was not the case for it's youngest and smallest member, who was three quarters the size of the tallest man in the village

Digging was hard enough for the pre-adult, especially since he just dug a cavern about twice his size. Still, it was unavoidable, mainly because he was much to old to start school all over again, and his stepfather was too poor to afford the college tuition. So he took up mining, much to his own regret, and began mining the tin and copper mines of his new home, Umbrial, located near the Linkinite Tree, just under the mountains.

With grunts and dirt flying everywhere through out the newly built tunnel, the teen acquired a new skin layer on both his pale skin and his blue and black garments, as well as his silver-bronze bracelet, his new skin layer made purely of dirt, mud, and some other substance that he did not want to know about. His bronze pickaxe, whose head had already fallen off the wooden handle twice that very day, clashed into the dirt in rhythm with his worn out strength. Eventually, the teen would go on another break he took half an hour ago, and eventually, his boss would inspect the tunnel and scream at him for building it too small, telling him to do the tunnel over, enlarging it by every single angle.

A strange jewel fell out of the tunnel, catching the seventeen year old's eye. He stopped, placing the pickax on the ground before kneeling on the ground. It appeared to be a shard of sapphire, a rare sight for the village. He examined it curiously, then realized that there was something familiar about it. The pre-adult blinked; maybe it was one of those expheres his boss warned his about. Then again, that sort of thing was too hi-tech to be found underground. He placed it in his right pocket, then continued digging through the tunnel.

Suddenly, the pickaxe fell out of rhythm, it's head now stuck into the inner-cave walls, and the teen fell to his knees, but not out of exhaustion. The blood in his body began rushing into his head, provoking a massive headache and made his hands, covered with splinters and dirt, squeeze his dirty-silver hair in-between it and his head. He shut his eyes tightly, and waited for his pain to pass. He breathed heavily, his face covered in sweat, and soon, the blood flowed back out, the headache soon passing over. His grip on his head loosened, and just as the headache passed, there was no grip. The teen got back up, shaking his head, and pulled his pickaxe back out.

"Genis, you just can't ignore this," said a nearby inspector. He approached the teen, now called Genis, as he turned around, facing the estranged man. The man stood tall, wearing a tanned leather jacket, cut off at the upper sleeve, and a red tunic made from cotton. He had his left hand in one of his cargo's pockets, as if he were looking for something. The man had brown fair hair, and maroon eyes. Genis looked down, avoiding the man's worried stare.

"Guess I couldn't hide it from you," Genis mumbled. A moment of silence followed until it was broken by Genis's scream. He immediately fell on all four's, feeling an agonizing pain in his chest. He clenched it, biting his tongue to stop the screaming. He began to breathe heavily again, and in a matter of seconds, the man was by his side, trying to figure out what to do.

_What...What is this? Why do I feel.. like I'm dying? _Genis wondered, his right eye wincing in pain. This was not the first time this happened, he knew, but every time it did, the pain just kept getting worse. Of course, there were other times where he felt like he was being squeezed, crushed, and cut in half for no apparent reason and always at random times, whether it'd be early in the morning, during the day, when he was wide awake, or sleeping. It was a weird feeling, because afterwards he'd feel as if someone just dropped a giant bucket of water on him, except there wouldn't be an ounce of water on him and no one was in his sight.

"Genis!" the man cried, shaking Genis's shoulder. The sharp pain lasted longer than Genis expected, and soon, he dropped onto the ground, passed out. The man picked him up, wrapping Genis's left arm around his neck, and began to drag him out, calling for help. Involuntarily, Genis still breathed heavily, as if he were gasping for air.

--

On the Sky Terrace of the Lezereno Company, located thousands of miles from the Linkinite Tree, gathered seven individuals, all wearing a frown on their faces. They all stared at the blue sphere, staring in disbelief that despite their efforts, the thing didn't even have a scratch. They were all sprawled on the floor in exhaustion, fuming in irritation. Their weapons, covered in dents, were every where, bouncing of the sphere. Cards were in the fountain, it's ink poluting it, a dagger got stuck in it's water source, causing the water to be overflowed, twin blades were stuck in the concrete floor, a staff fell into the sea, chakrams beheaded the statues, and an ax was stuck in the garden's sign.

"It's..It's no use." said the purple garbed ninja, who was on the brink of death.

"It didn't even get a scratch!" mumbled the dual swordsman in spite.

"How..?" the healer murmured, staring at the exsphere in awe.

"It's as hard as getting my voltrupous hunny into bed." the ex-chosen sighed, getting a death glare from the ninja.

"I've never encountered anything quite like it." the president muttered.

"I'm sorry." the Chosen of Regeneration cried, looking down.

"Colette, it is not your fault," the ax-woman pointed out. "But..."

"This is impossible..." They all declared bitterly

--

Genis's eyes slowly opened, taking it's time to get use to it's new surrounding. He had woken up in his bed, the lights of his village shining though his window and onto his face. He blinked, slightly confused.

_Was that... Was that all a dream?_

Genis got out his bed, tossing his covers aside, then heard a CRACK and water drip onto the wooden floor. He turned, and picked up the top cover, only to see a bowl, cracked from it's sudden encounter with the plastered wall, milk, spilled all over the covers and the beige layer of paint, and bits of cereal that he knew he would have to peel off stuck on the black covers and the plaster. He sighed; this was NOT how he wanted to start the day. As he opened the door to the hallway to get a mop, he found himself face to face with the mine inspector, who had came at the sound of the noise. Awkward silence followed, until finally, Genis spoke up.

"Dad...I..." Genis began, looking down at the floor. His dad looked disappointed in his eyes, and it was never something the teen could face.

"Forget it," His step-dad said, stepping aside to let Genis pass.

"But-"

"Genis, this is something you have decided for yourself. Although I don't approve your decision to ignore the pain rather than to prevent it, I have no right to speak in your place," The man stated firmly, as if it was a fact that could never be disproved. "This is what you have decided as your new place in life."

"Th-thanks..." Genis stammered, red with embarrassment. His dad usually was one of those people that he thought would never understand, and now that he did, Genis couldn't help but smile as he walked past his step-father.

He had won. Him... So why, why didn't it feel right? He knew it was the right thing to do, and that it could wait, but it just didn't feel quite right For the first time, the very thing he desired disappointed him, and no longer was he sure about anything anymore.

_What's happening to me?_ He asked himself, grabbing the mop from the broom closet. He frowned; he didn't even understand why it was happening.

_**'What's happening' is that you are clearly going insane.**_ said a voice. Startled, Genis dropped the mop, which began rolling down the wooden floor. He looked around; His dad, thankfully, disappeared into his office/room to file off inspection papers. However, it horrified him that he didn't have a rational reason for anything. He followed the mop, pausing with every step to make sure that this wasn't a hoax played by his joker half cousin, Gregory. When he picked it up, he shook it violently, bits of water splashing everywhere.

_**Coocoo, coocoo. **_

_Who is that?!_ Genis shouted in his head, batting the mop around. "Who...Who are you?" He murmured. He didn't see a thing out of the ordinary, and the fact that his bizarre condition was getting worse made him irritant and unreasonably cranky. He picked up the mop and began slashing it at the empty space.

_**Calm down, dude. **_the voice said, as if he were laughing. _**I'm here to explain your unreasonable problem. Now, drop the mop and go your bed. I don't want you swinging the mop silly and creeping your dad out.**_

As if he were possessed, he dropped the mop on the floor, making a sharp CLACK! onto the ground. He took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself down, and began slowly to think of a perfectly reasonable thing to ask, one that wouldn't scare off the voice or make him sound like an idiot. He closed his eyes, then began to walk to his way back to his room, trying to forget everything that just happened. He sat on his bed, then focused on the beige wall.

_Start explaining. NOW._ He told the voice irritatedly.

_**Okay, okay. Just relax.**_

--

_**A soul was once attached to your body. They worked together peacefully until another host body dragged the soul away. However, something happened. Apparently, in exchange for the soul, the body received an extraordinary source of mana, but the body some how managed to control it, or get rid of it in a manner suitable for both parties. The body, now an empty shell, used it's remaining mana to disappear, or teleport to another place in the world.**_

_**Then another issue appeared. The body still had enough mana to live rather than waste away. So the body created a new being, one that would distribute mana evenly and fill the empty void that was once a person. You were it's result, and ever since then, the body's desire was fulfilled.**_

_**However, the soul that was apart of the body has been calling out to you, and it is the body's strong will to go is what's ailing you. It's original soul is dying, and since the body usually dies with or before it, you are experiencing it's pain. Eventually, the soul will die, and your body will turn into a-**_

_Okay, I get it! I just need my soul back, right?_

_**That's pretty much it.**_

_Great! Now how will I do that?_

_**Well, your pain will continue if you don't have a real soul. I would suggest attaching me to your skin.**_

_You? Oh yeah, I forgot to ask just what the hell are you._

_**How rude! I will have you know that I am an exsphere.**_

_Exsphere? Aren't those the things that are made of human lives, the ones that make people suffer?_

_**I prefer that you see it as something that lets humans use their natural abilities to their fullest extent.**_

_Still... Isn't it dangerous to apply an exsphere directly onto the skin?_

_**You carry a special charm that prevents such things.**_

_Charm?_

_**There, on your wrist.... That is a key crest. It acts as a mount for the exsphere.**_

_I see...But..._

_**Hm?**_

Genis opened his eyes, looking down at his own reflection. He was uncertain about what he should do; Live the life that would surely lead to his death, or chase after something that may or may not exist. He looked over every inch of what to worry about, only to be defeated with the misery of death. He knew that if he could stop the pain, maybe people could stop worrying about him.

_If I attach you, the pain would go away, right?_

_**That's right.**_

_Then couldn't I just stay like that?_

_**I am a not full soul. I am a fragment of one, the one a soul can't live without or it will go completely bonkers. Therefore, I cannot exist as your soul, and when the original dies, so will you.**_

_But that's all I really need to do, right? Get the exsphere back...right?_

_**Should you choose to come back, yes. But if your body decides to live the life in the way the original wanted, then you'll just have to accept it.**_

_Accept it?_

_**It's a term you beings use. 'Just Accept It'.**_

--

"Dad..." Genis said, opening the door. There, his dad sat on the living room/dining room table, watching the fireplace. The fire burned miraculously, it's ember burning strong.

"So it's time. I knew you'd be leaving sooner or later," His dad mumbled. A spark went out of Genis's eyes as he looked down. "I...I.. Yeah, dad. I doing exactly what you've wanted,"

"I wanted you to do it _and _be happy. But I know you're doing this because you want everyone else to feel better. So I want you think real hard; Is this really what you want?" For the first time, Genis challenged his choice.

_I..I want to live..._

_If not for them...then for me..._

"Yeah, I'm sure," Genis said firmly.

"Good," His dad said, tossing his a bag. It was full of gels, a few magic lens, a book of combat, and...

"Dad, how could you afford all of this?" Genis asked in awe, pulling out a bronze sword. It was built for beginners; It was light, most likely because it was a short sword, and built to last. It had an uneven point, a sign that it was used.

"I picked up a few extra hours," The dad admitted. "But worry not, I am well. Hard work never killed anyone,"

"Dad.." Genis said, looking down at the blade. "Thank you...for everything. Even though I'm not your real son, you treated me like I was,"

"Nonsense. You will always be my son, regardless of blood," his dad grinned, remembering his youth. "A friend taught me that a long time ago. Now, get some sleep. You leave tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, dad."

–

Author's Note: We're done? We're done! Finally, I have made a good first chapter. Now, to make a few notes;

1. There will be no Kratos until further notice. Sadly, Yuan's attempt to get him back down was ruined when Lloyd pushed the self desruct button.

2. Zelos IS alive.

3. Lloyd is STILL single and lives in Palmacosta.

4. So is Zelos, only he lives in his masion with his sister, Seles, and has cut down the romance in his love life.

5. Regal is trying to start dating again, while Presea covers his paperwork as his assistant.

6. Ode De Seduction was remade but still smelled like crud.

7. Sheena is the Chief of Mizuho, but her Grandpa is always trying to make marriage arrangements.

8. Raine works with Yuan to end Half-Elf Discrimination and protect the World Tree.

9. Colette is the new Pope, and has filled her office with statues of puppies.

10. Carrying Genis's exsphere in her wing pack, Presea has now started to take time off to help Raine and Yuan to stop Half-Elf Discrimination.

11. The world tree's name is still kept secret.

I think that's about it... Anyways, please Review!


End file.
